The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends!
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features Yoko Minato's full transformation into Kamen Rider Marika. Synopsis After Takatora reveals the truth about Helheim Forest to Mitsuzane, he tasks his brother with recovering Kouta's Sengoku Driver. Elsewhere, Oren and Jonouchi plan to perform the same act with their own plan in mind. Kouta later receives a phone call that tells him his sister has been kidnapped. Plot After Takatora reveals the truth about Helheim Forest to him, Mitsuzane is tasked to recover Kouta's Sengoku Driver by any means. Mitsuzane later finds Kouta as he is having trouble getting a job due to his Beat Rider status and sees that talking his friend out of it will not work while confiding that he wants to protect his friendship with Kouta and Mai. The next day, with Yoko Minato supporting him while using a voice altering device to hide his identity from all parties, Mitsuzane hires Oren and Jounouchi before calling Kouta that he has kidnapped Akira and her safety depends on the Sengoku Driver brought to the industrial district. Once arriving to the location, Kouta finds Oren and learns that "Akira" is actually Minato in disguise. Oren reveals that Akira is actually is at the Charmant with Jounouchi who has been given orders to attack her if Kouta refuses to surrender the belt. However, having sabotaged Jonouchi's Lockseed, Oren explains that he will instead take Kouta's Sengoku Driver by force, as he does not feel such dirty tricks are correct. After watching Bravo get defeated by Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms, Minato chides Mitsuzane for his idea before using the Peach Energy Lockseed to become New Generation Rider Marika, telling Mitsuzane to show her where his true loyalties lie. Conflicted, and remembering his friendship with Kouta, Mitsuzane transforms into Ryugen and shoots Marika, telling her to report to Ryoma that he will protect Kouta. After meeting with Ryoma in private to help him convince his older brother that his action was the scientist's plan, Mitsuzane arranges things so he can continue being a Beat Rider with his friends a bit longer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Clerk: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Gridon: ***Donguri (Fake) **Bravo: ***Durian **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . Starting next week, Kyoryuger was replaced by in the Super Hero Time block. *'Viewership': 5.8% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Ryugen **Lockseeds: LS-09 Budou, LS-10 Suika, LS-13 Kiwi, LV-02 Rose Attacker *This is the first episode that Kaito and Mai do not appear in. **Ironically, episode 17 is when the Secondary Kamen Rider of the Neo-Heisei Era usually make their full debut, but Kaito is completely absent from the episode. This is because Gaim borrows aspects from older shows like Ryuki & Blade and follows a trend different from the Neo-Heisei Era. **Marika does, however, make her full debut in place of the typical Secondary Kamen Rider slot, showcasing her strength and agility, providing more than a match for Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms while holding back. *The leopard-print blazer that Oren wears in this episode was previously used as a regular wardrobe piece for Otoya Kurenai in Kamen Rider Kiva. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Peach Rider, Marika, Descends!, Farewell, Beat Riders, The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Invasion Begins with the End of the World. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08895-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 5, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 05.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「桃のライダー、マリカ光臨！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「桃のライダー、マリカ光臨！」 References